


Reeling Between Earth And Sky

by tielan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10130516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: It's a reminder, not a restraint.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _surrender_.

At first Maria refuses to tie him up.

“There’s no point,” she says when he first suggests it. “Even handcuffing you to the bed isn’t going to do very much.”

“It’ll do more than if my hands are free.” Steve argues. “It’s a reminder, not a restraint.”

“Fine. We’re using _your_ sheets.”

With his hands stretched out above his head, and his legs spread, Steve feels...vulnerable. It’s not entirely a comfortable feeling, old instincts niggling at him. And the first tie rips the instant she sets her mouth to his belly in ticklish tease.

“I’m sorry,” he says as she sits back on her heels in a huff. “Maria...”

She rolls her eyes. “This is why I didn’t want to use my sheets.”

“Retie it. I’ll be good.”

“You usually are.”

The off-hand compliment fires a spark of rebellion in him, such that, rather than lying quietly as she reties his wrist, Steve turns and raises his body up enough to stroke his tongue thickly down her thigh in teasing reminder of what he can do.

Maria glances down at him as she tugs the knot tight.

“You’re eager tonight.”

He pulls lightly at the binding, feels it lock in place. “Maybe a little.”

There’s something about being tied up and at Maria’s mercy.

She’ll let him take the lead in bed, but isn’t shy about telling him when to lie back and take what’s coming. She goes down on him when he asks for head, and occasionally fellates him with a ferocity that Steve finds both thrilling and terrifying, because in those moments he’s not entirely sure if it’s just him or if anyone would do. She lets him go down on her, but even then cedes control. In spite of her reputation out of bed as a demanding, determined hardass, she’s not instinctively a woman to be dominant in bed. There’s self-control, yes, and trust, but little of the commander in her when desire burns hot.

This is the first time Steve’s managed to persuade her to put any kind of restraint on him, and he’s counting it a victory. He’d like to celebrate it between her thighs – in any and every way that she permits him.

“Up.” He doesn’t think about his tone until she pauses and arches a brow at him. Then he hastily amends, “Please?”

Her mouth curves, pinkly swollen from the kisses of before. “Is that an order, Captain?”

“Just a request.” He lifts his chin. “Please, Maria?”

Carefully, she kneewalks herself over his shoulders, balancing with the help of the headboard.

“You can relax back,” Steve murmurs, his head already spinning from the scent of her – wet and lightly musky. “I can reach—” A flick of his tongue between her labia catching just enough of her clit to make her quiver. He tries to wriggle down for better access, but the ties pull tight against his wrists. Instead, Maria helps by spreading her knees wider, and this time when he nuzzles up, he has all the reach he needs to go to work.

Cunnilingus is a different proposition from underneath when tied up. Steve has less ability to control how much Maria will take from him; instead he has to tease her to ride his tongue, keep inviting her to press against him, use every moment she gives him rather than lingering at his leisure.

It’s a challenge, sure. But Steve has never shied away from one yet, and he damn well isn’t about to start now.

She doesn’t quite lose herself in orgasm – not as much as he’d like, anyway – but it’s enough for this time, even if it’s not as much as Steve would like for her.

But then she backs down his body, tugging his erection into position, before impaling herself on his length. Surrounded by enveloping heat and the tight squeeze of her internal muscles, Steve’s hips jerk upwards before he manages to still himself, and even then the urge to roll his hips is like an itch he can’t scratch.

Then Maria’s fingers are on his face, wiping his jaw and lips and cheeks clear of her slickness. “Should I call you a good boy?”

“Good will do.” He breathes through the desire to twitch his hips, to take his pleasure in her instead of trusting she’ll satisfy him now that he’s pleased her. It’s a little easier when she leans over him and touches her lips to his – only, she dots delicate, teasing kisses across his skin, and pulls away when he tries to seals her mouth with his.

“Patience,” she tells him as she nips her way up to his earlobe.

Steve knows the bite is coming, but it makes him jerk anyway. And he feels...breathless, and kind of hazy. The combination of pain in concert with the restraints is dizzying – add to that, the pressure of Maria’s body surrounding him, and the lazy smile on her lips...

“Am I gonna have to beg you to move?”

She props herself up on her arms, her breasts just tracing his chest. “Begging would be nice. But, no. Just lie back and take it, Steve.”

And she starts moving on him, short, sure movements, brisk and brutal.

The haziness becomes blurriness, Steve’s sense of time and space crowding in on him. The only thing that matters is Maria – her expression as she rides him, the clench of her body around him, the way her lashes drop and her lips part as she comes on him again. He doen’t even realise he’s holding himself back until she frames his chest with her hands and digs in her fingers. “Let go.” He watches her lips form the words but only hears it as though through molasses. “Steve—”

Her body is the anchor, the only sure thing in the storm of sensation that whips through him. It’s sharp as the serum exploding through his body, and vicious as the adrenaline rush from a battle. Steve lets it take him, unable to fight it, and uninclined to do so anyway. And Maria’s weight grounds him as he reels between earth and sky, falling, flailing, floating...

When he can move again, she’s collapsed on top of him, all sticky skin and pounding pulse. He strokes his hand through the damp curl of her hair and realises with some surprise that he’s torn the restraints again. He didn’t notice that in the midst of...everything.

“Sorry,” he murmurs.

Maria huffs, an unintentionally sensuous little flex of belly and chests and breasts. “No, you’re not.”

He grins and cups her nape. “No,” he agrees. “I’m not.”


End file.
